Twisted
by rocker95
Summary: One dog's day turns into disaster after she disobediently escapes to her friend's for band practice. Tornadoes seem to come up everywhere. Uploaded on FictionPress, but it's official no one will read it there, so here we are.
1. Take Out The Trash, Now!

**TWISTED**

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

**This story was on , but no one's paying attention to it, so I decided to take my chances on here.**

* * *

My life... is pretty fucked up. My name is Carlena Joel. I'm the type of dog you'd think would be loyal to the cops. But now, I run from them. But you wanna know why? Well, let's just start in the beginning. After my father left my mom, me and my little brother, I was kind of an unruly little bitch. I kept blaming my mom for their divorce and didn't do anything she wanted. Let's say I'm not the german shepherd you'd want at the police station. When I was the equivalence of a 15-year old human, I started a band named Twisted with a doberman named Joe Browne. I had the hots for him in like forever. Then, there was Joey Easton. She was a samoyed that had a huge crush on me. Well, I... didn't swing that way. Never. And finally, there's her girlfriend, Talya Brooklynne. She is a border collie and a REAL bitch to me. She's just that way because she's jealous, thinking I'm in love with Joey. Again, straight! I don't like girls! But let's go back to that one fateful day that almost took my life, therefore changing it.

It was May 9, 2012. I was up in my room with a black shirt and blue jeans on. The shirt had grey vines on it. I lie on my belly with my CD player up full bast to Third Eye Blind. I was writing in my food journal while I kicked my bare feet back and forth in the air. One foot always went an opposite way than the other. I didn't know how, but I never got tired of doing it.

"CARLENA ELIZABETH JOEL!" mom shouted from downstairs.

So, I ran downstairs. She always yells at me. It pissed me off.

"What do you want!" I shouted.

"I yelled for an hour!" mom shouted.

"Mom, I had my fucking CD player up!" I shouted.

"You better watch your mouth!" mom shouted.

"Dammit! Bitch! Motherfucker! Asshole! Shit! Bastard!" I shouted.

"You're grounded!" mom shouted.

"You honestly think that is gonna work?" I asked. "Watch me do what I want!"

"You can't do what you want when the breaker's off." mom said.

"I can just turn it back on." I said.

"Right." said mom. "Where's the key?"

"Under your pillow." I said.

"Not anymore." said mom.

"That's not fair!" I whined.

"Take out the fucking trash!" said mom.

"But-"

"I'll bloody your mouth if not!" mom shouted.

"Fine, bitch!" I said.


	2. 5 Seconds, Or I'm Calling 911!

**Chapter 2**

Outside the house, the sky was a light grey. Just as I was about to get in my motherfucking car, that bitch that I'm supposed to call mother came outside and told me something that **PISSED ME OFF**.

"I'm going on a date tonight." said mom. "You're going to have to stay home and watch your brother."

"Wrong." I said. "Take him with you. I'm going to Joe's."

"This is important to me!" shouted mom. "Your brother can't be with me!"

"Well, you're not the only one with an important life to live, you stupid bitch!" I shouted. "You care more about this fucking date then caring that dad existed and paying respect to him!"

Right then, mom bloodied my mouth.

"Aaa-"

I removed a paw from my mouth to find it covered in blood. I then spit out blood and finally gritted my bloody teeth as I growled. I then punched my mother on the left cheek.

"That's it, little bitch!" mom shouted.

Both of us got down on all fours and attacked each other at the same time, scratching and biting each other as well as growling at and barking at each other. We were ripping each other's clothes as well.

My brother then came in the room while we were fighting and we both realized at the same time, which made us stop fighting.

"If you aren't out of here in five minutes, I'm calling the cops!" shouted mom.

Right then, I grabbed my baby brother and ran out to the garage with him.

"**GIVE HIM BACK TO ME, CARLENA!**"

I locked the doors of the car and strapped my brother in.

"**CARLENA!**" mom shouted. "**PLEASE DON'T TAKE OFF WITH HIM!**" she begged.

I then started the car and drove off.

"**NOOOOO!**" mom screamed and fell on her knees, then started crying in the palms of her paws. "Bobby..." she cried.

I keep telling myself I should've never started that fight. But as far as you fall sometimes gives you an upside. There's **ALWAYS** a damned upside.

I was going to my friend's house for band practice. I didn't originally wanna bring my brother, but I got so pissed off at my mom that at the time, all I cared about was making her cry. As I parked into my friend's driveway, I noticed that the sky was getting green.

**_CHAPTER_ CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3! DON'T MISS IT!**


End file.
